Scène de ménage
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Ah, les couples, leur entente, leur tendresse... Ouais, vous y croyez vous? Parce que Kanon et Rhadamante, certainement pas! Tout ça pour une histoire d'aspirateur en plus!


Bonsoir !  
Petit drabble sans conséquences que j'ai rapidement écrit en 45 minutes chrono à cause de ma propre colère, et je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de l'exprimer de cette façon que de vraiment m'énerver sur les personnes concernées ^^ Du coup, c'est vous qui en profitez ! Chanceux que vous êtes !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing : **Rhadamante/Kanon.**

**Rating :** T. (Pour leur langage abominable et les sous-entendus qui vont avec, ouais !)

Bonne lecture à vous !

PS : Ma tendre et unique **Ta-chan**, j'espère que cela te plaira, après tout, c'est ton couple alors… ^.^ Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

* * *

C'est un jour normal au Sanctuaire. Il ne se passe rien de spécial en ce jour de paix de la nouvelle ère entre les Grandes divinités. Il n'y a ni guerre, ni conflits à gérer. Rien que du très banal. Et chez les habitants des douze maisons du Zodiaque, il en est de même. Enfin du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à présent. Seulement, au sein du troisième temple, l'ambiance est… quelque peu électrique. Pourtant, l'un de ses habitants ne s'y trouve pas, reclus au premier depuis qu'il a décidé de vivre aux côtés de son compagnon le Bélier. Non, les hurlements qu'on entend ne sont pas dus, pour une fois, aux disputes entre les deux Gémeaux-Jumeaux qui s'aiment autant qu'ils se tapent sur le système et ce n'est pas peu dire. A qui donc revient la faute alors ? On se le demande bien. Et puis au départ, tout se passait bien au troisième étage, mais fichus caractères obligent, les deux personnes qui s'y trouvent n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se harceler moralement.

« Mais bordel Rhadamante, tu peux pas faire un effort à la fin ?!

-Oh ça va hein ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de me faire un scandale pour ça exactement ?

C'est vrai quoi. Il a juste posé les pieds sur la table basse alors que son amant s'évertuait à passer l'aspirateur! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Bon, certes, il avait fait cela après avoir pris un verre de whisky dans la main droite et un journal dans la gauche, non sans avoir enfilées ses pantoufles et sans même avoir pris le temps de remercier Kanon pour le repas ! Mais ce n'est tout de même pas comme s'ils étaient de jeunes époux non plus ! Ils n'ont pas de compte à se rendre de ce point de vue , chacun fait ce qu'il veut, point barre !

-Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à faire le ménage ! C'est pas grand-chose il me semble !

-Ah parce que tu m'aides dans mon appart' peut-être ?!

-…Tu payes une nana pour faire ça à ta place abruti de dragon ! T'as déjà oublié ? Y a rien dans ta caboche de spectre ou quoi ?

-Ah la ferme ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce délire aujourd'hui ? T'en as rien à cirer le reste du temps de la propreté de ton temple !

-Saga me rend visite demain ! On se voit moins souvent depuis qu'il a déménagé, tu pourrais faire un effort quoi, merde !

-Pour ton taré de frangin ? Parlons-en justement ! Pas question que je m'abaisse à nettoyer ton sol juste pour ses beaux yeux et son cerveau schizophrène !

Rhadamante voit un rictus méchant apparaître sur le visage de Kanon, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon signe pour lui, il le sait. Mais ça l'énerve de se savoir en tort, alors il préfère s'enfoncer plutôt que de faire machine arrière. S'écraser ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pas question qu'il se mette à terre pour les fesses se Kanon, aussi sexy soient-elles ! Il a un honneur de Spectre en jeu lui !

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux qu'on joue à ça ? Tes frères ne valent pas mieux il me semble ! Rappelle-moi qui s'est amusé à me torturer aux Enfers, hein ?!

-C'était de la légitime défense ! On ne va tout de même pas revenir là-dessus !

-Légitime défense mes fesses ouais ! Ce sont des enfoirés et puis c'est tout ! Mais je m'en fous, je fais avec moi ! Je les apprécie comme ça ces grands malades ! Alors tu pourrais être un peu plus coulant et m'aider pour Saga !

-Jamais.

-Mais quel…. ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard en fait !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?!

Le ton monte, irrémédiablement. Les deux amants se sont rapprochés, et Rhadamante peut clairement voir la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux pers de son vis-à-vis. Kanon irradie de colère mauvaise, et malgré le fait qu'il ait l'air complètement ridicule avec son fichu sur la tête pour ne pas salir ses cheveux et son aspirateur toujours présent dans la main droite, le Juge ne peut pas s'empêcher de le trouver horriblement… excitant.

-Pervers ! Juge abruti ! Espèce de malade ! T'as pris ton pied à me suivre dans tous les Enfers, hein, avoue ?!

-Crétin ! Chevalier sans cervelle ! Et toi alors ? C'était bon de nous faire péter la figure à tous les deux ?! T'as voulu me faire passer un message peut-être ?! Genre « envoyons-nous en l'air ensemble ! »

-Mais t'es complètement timbré ma parole !

-MEGALO !

-STALKER !

-INCAPABLE !

-PSYCHORIGIDE !

-TU FAIS CHIER PUTAIN !

-AH LA FERME HEIN ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'emmerdes !

-Kanon…

-QUOI ?!

-J'ai envie de toi… »

Le juge murmure ces mots avant de venir plaquer violemment son amant contre le mur, lui bloquant ainsi toute sortie. Le chevalier d'Athéna, abasourdi, se débat du mieux qu'il peut, mordant les lèvres chaudes violemment, s'attirant un grognement étouffé de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Ah oui, c'est vrai que son spectre est maso. Il a tendance à oublier parfois. Il est en colère, vraiment, il bout de cette horrible envie de cogner Rhadamante et de lui faire cracher du sang. Pas seulement pour leur dispute, non, mais parce qu'il se rend compte de l'horrible vérité… Lui aussi crève d'envie que Rhad' le prenne contre ce fichu mur. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte du désir qui l'a gagné au fur et à mesure de leurs mots violents. C'est à pleurer… Mais il s'en fout en fait, il se contente dé gémir en sentant les lèvres brûlantes contre son cou et le corps de son amant qui s'imbrique si bien contre le sien –_ohouicommeçabonsangRhaaaad !_- avant de venir griffer violemment le dos du Juge. Il lui paiera ça un jour, il peut en être certain, mais pour le moment, il va juste profiter de leur énervement mutuel pour savourer une excellente partie de jambes en l'air. Et tant pis pour le ménage ! Saga n'a qu'à venir l'aider, après tout, c'est son temple à la base, pourquoi il ne vient pas s'occuper de ça lui-même hein? Oh et puis merde à la fin! Il préfère se concentrer sur les mains de Rhad' qui... _Oui,putain,oui!Encore...!_

* * *

Par terre, l'aspirateur traîne, abandonné dans sa tâche. Ces pervers ne se sont même pas rendu compte qu'ils l'ont déboîté à force de le cogner. Résultat, la poussière aspirée est en train de se vider dans les appartements du troisième temple. Mais au vu des hurlements –de plaisir cette fois- qui résonnent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, on peut facilement supposer que les concernés n'en ont strictement rien à faire.

* * *

Voilà! Ah l'écriture, un vrai moyen de décharger sa colère :)  
A très bientôt, n'hésitez à laisser un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir!

Saharu-Chan.


End file.
